Engine Sentai Go-Onger
Go-Onger redirects here. For the RV used in the American adaptation of Engine Sentai Go-Onger, RPM, see Arsenal (RPM). Engine Sentai Go-Onger (炎神戦隊ゴーオンジャー, Enjin Sentai Gōonjā), translated as Engine Squadron Go-Onger is Toei Company Limited's 32nd entry into the Super Sentai franchise. Its theme is that about a racing/animal motif, with 5 rangers (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Black). It premiered on February 18, 2008 and the show's footage was used for Power Rangers RPM in 2009. Plot Machine World (マシンワールド, Mashin Wārudo) is one of the 11 Braneworlds (ブレーンワールド, Burēnwārudo) other than our own, which is referred to as the Human World (ヒューマンワールド, Hyūman Wārudo). Machine World is home to giant vehicular beings called Engines who wage a war against the Gaiark, who desire to pollute their world. Losing, Gaiark's three Pollution Ministers escape to Earth, seeing the Human World as an easier location to create their ideal paradise. The six Engines manage to pursue them, selecting five humans to become their partners, the Go-Ongers. The team are later joined by the Go-On Wings and their Wing Engines, as well as the Ancient Engines. Together they battle the Gaiark and other evil villains from other Braneworlds. Characters Go-Ongers Go-On Wings Engine Partners Go-Onger Mecha are sentient and are fully part of the 'hero' team. The last three appear for in the movie and Episode 39 & 40. * Engine Speedor - condor/race car * Engine Bus-on - lion/bus * Engine BearRV - bear/RV * Engine Birca - orca/motorcycle * Engine Gunpherd -German Shepard/police car * Engine Carrigator - alligator/semi-trailer * Engine Toripter - chicken/helicopter * Engine Jetras - tiger/fighter jet * Engine Jum-bowhale - whale/jumbo jet * Engine Kishamoth - mammoth/steam engine * Engine T-line - tyrannosaurus rex/bullet train * Engine K-line - triceratops/bullet train * Engine Retsu-Taka- a warrior who can assume a black Engine form similar to Speedor * Engine Shishi-no-Shin- a warrior who can assume a black Engine form similar to Bus-on * Engine Tsuki-no-Wa- a warrior who can assume a black form similar to BearRV Allies * BOMPER - (B'orn-to '''O'uterdimension and 'M'echanic x 'P'itcrew-type 'E'ngine-support 'R'obot) the Go-Ongers' robotic adviser and mechanic, creation of Jum-Bowhale Guest Allies * Seji - A young flutist who was saved from Speaker Banki by Saki in Episode 6 * Fui Toujirou - Sosuke's former race car team super visor * (Tree Spirit) - A nameless young boy who kept Saki company when she was lost in the forest ten years ago * Osen - A tech-sorceress from Junk World * Akinosuke * Harunosuke * Wameikle - from Stormy World * Manabu Yushima * Santa Claus * Juken Sentai Gekiranger * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger * Tensou Sentai Goseiger Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark * Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein (46-50) ** Cleaning Minister Kireizky (42-44) ** Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne (47) ** Three Gaiark Ministers The Dried Cracked Ground! I am Earth Pollution Minister Yogostein!"/"The Earth soiled by a hateful guy, Earth Pollution Minister Yogostein!" "The Blackened Skies! I am Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas!" "The Muddied and Fetid Waters! I am Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia!" "Pok-Pok-Ping! and I have a flash. Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes!" *** Earth Pollution Minister Baron Yogorex de Stein (Yogostein) (1-26, 29-36, Movie, Vs Gekiranger) **** Earth Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes (15-23)/ Detaramedes (23) / Urameshimedes (24) ***** Bakki (24) ***** Kokorootomedes (Special DVD) *** Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas (1-49) *** Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia (1-49) * Ugatz ** Beauty Ugatz (26) * Barbaric Dohma ** Barbaric Dohma SP (Special) (15-22) * Pollution President Bacchiido (Go-Onger vs. Shinkenger) Barbaric Machine Beasts *Savage Air Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Antenna Banki (11) **Vacuum Banki (18) **Fusen Banki (21) **Dowsing Banki (27) **Heater Banki (34) **Engine Banki (37) **Yatai Banki (39) **Dumbbell Banki (46) ***Ugatz L ***Ugatz R **Mic Banki (special) *Savage Water Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Hikigane Banki (13) **Kama Banki (14) **Oil Banki (16) **Manhole Banki (28) **Straw Banki (30) **Shower Banki (38) **Bin Banki/Mahobin Banki (42) **Hedoro Banki (special) *Savage Earth Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Hatsuden Banki (12) **Happa Banki (17) **Nokogiri Banki (19) / Chainsaw Banki (20) **Boseki Banki (22) **Hammer Banki (29) **Drill Banki (32-33) **Kussaku Banki (magna) *Others: **Recycled Barbaric Machine Beast Army (Movie) ***Savage Air Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: ****Shoukyaku Banki (1, Movie) ****Speaker Banki (6, Movie) ****Lens Banki (9, Movie) ***Savage Water Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: ****Pipe Banki (2, Movie) ****Spray Banki (4, Movie) ****Bombe Banki (7, Movie) ***Savage Earth Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: ****Scoop Banki (3, Movie) ****Jishaku Banki / Denjishaku Banki (5, Movie) ****Boring Banki (8, Movie) ***Others ****Kagami Banki (10, Movie) **Barbaric Machine Clan Arelunbra Family (25-26) ***Water Pollution Prince Nigorl zo Arelunbra/Mix Kegalegorl (26) ***Water Pollution Machine Knight Uzumaquixote (25) **Lumbiaco (31) **Barbaric Machine Clan Horonderthal (34-35) **Gokumaru/Gokugokumaru (Movie, 39-40) **Raiken/Rairaiken (Movie, 39-40) **Kettei Banki (48) **Okunote Banki (stage show) **Nunchaku Banki (Go-onger vs. Gekiranger) Mecha Arsenal * '''Change Souls: Chips that are inserted into the Go-Onger's transformation devices. *'Transformation (Henshin) Devices' ** Henshin Cellular Go-Phone: Transformation device for Go-On Red, Blue and Yellow. Looks like a normal cell-phone, with a tire adorned on the front of it. By inserting a blue Change Soul, these three rangers can transform. Can also summon the Go-Ongers' mecha. ** Henshin Brace Shift Changer: Transformation device for Go-On Green and Black. Has a "gear shift" motif to it. By inserting a green Change Soul, these two rangers can transform. ** Henshin Grip Wing Trigger: Transformation device for Go-On Gold and Silver. Has a "wing gear" motif to it. By inserting a red Change Soul, these two rangers can transform. * Engine Parts ** Engine Souls: Mini-memory card type devices which hold the souls of the "Enjin/Engines" (Fire Gods) Can be installed into the rangers' mecha to give them life, and allow them to talk. Also can be used to activate the ranger's weapon systems. When installed into the rangers' henshin devices, a small hologram of the Engine appears. ** Engine Casts: mini forms of the Engines. Each engine soul is input into its respective Engine Cast to return an Engine to its original form for a short time. Engines cannot, however, be in their original forms for long. *'Go-On Gear': The weapons have as their motif, 'places used by cars'. For example, roads, bridges, highways...etc.: ** Super Highway Buster: Cannon formed when the Highway Buster and Junction Rifle combine. *** Highway Buster: Cannon formed from the Road Saber, Garage Launcher, and the Racing Bullet. Can fire the Racing Bullet for the finishing move. **** Road Saber: sword for Go-On Red, modeled after a road/street **** Garage Launcher: cannon for Go-On Blue, modeled after a car garage **** Racing Bullet: what may be a small handgun for Go-On Yellow, modeled after a car *** Junction Rifle: Cannon formed from the Bridge Axe and Cowl Laser. **** Bridge Axe: axe for Go-On Green, modeled after a bridge **** Cowl Laser: cannon for Go-On Black, modeled after the cowl (front piece in front of the handle) of a motorcycle ** Handle Blaster: The weapon which transforms into the handle of Engine-O G6's cockpit. When using for Engine-O G6's finisher, the Blaster Soul is set in it and it transforms into a Blaster Mode which uses as a gunsight and a trigger from a Handle Mode. ** Wing Booster: The combination of the Wing Trigger and Rocket Dagger that the Go-On Wings use to finish off an enemy: *** Henshin Grip Wing Trigger *** Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger (Rocket Booster) ** Kankan Mantan Gun: The combination of the Kankanbar and the Mantangun that can hold up to three Engine Souls at once. Its finishing attack is the Kankan Express with Kishamoth, T-line, and K-line's Engine Souls. *** Self-Changing Mantan Gun: Side-Weapon that each ranger carries. Modeled after a gas pump. Can transform from a "Rod Mode" to a "Gun Mode". It can only be used with Engine and Refuel Souls put in. *** Double Engine Soul Kankanbar: Developed by Renn to utilize the Ancient Engines' power, the weapon is modeled like a crossing gate and can hold up to two Engine Souls at once, having a Gun Mode and Rod Mode like the MantanGuns. Its finishing attack is the Crossing Stopper with T-line and K-line's Engine Souls shot out in the form of a Railway Crossing. Episodes Songs ;Opening theme *"Engine Sentai Go-onger" (炎神戦隊ゴーオンジャー Enjin Sentai Gōonjā?) **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama (マイク スギヤマ Maiku Sugiyama?) **Composition: Takafumi Iwasaki **Arrangement: Project. R (Keinichiro Ōishi & Takafumi Iwasaki) **Artist: Hideyuki Takahashi (高橋 秀幸 Takahashi Hideyuki?, Project.R)22 ;Ending themes *"Engine First Rap -Type Normal-" (炎神ファーストラップ-Type Normal- Enjin Fāsuto Rappu -Taipu Nōmaru-?, 1-21, 26, 47-49)3 **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama & Saburo Yatsude (八手 三郎 Yatsude Saburō?) **Composition & Arrangement: Kenichiro Ōishi (Project. R) **Artist: Project.R (Takayoshi Tanimoto (谷本 貴義 Tanimoto Takayoshi?), Sister MAYO, Kenichiro Ōishi (大石 憲一郎 Ōishi Ken'ichirō?)) with the Engine Kids (炎神キッズ Enjin Kizzu?)22 **Starting with episode 9 to 13, and 15 to 17, the second verse from "Engine First Rap -Type Normal-" was used as the ending theme, switching from the verse about Speedor to the verse about Bus-on. As of episode 18, Bearrv's verse is used as the ending theme. *"Engine Second Rap -TURBO CUSTOM-" (炎神セカンドラップ-TURBO CUSTOM- Enjin Sekando Rappu -Tābo Kasutamu-?, 22, 27-30, 32-35, 46) **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama & Saburo Yatsude (八手 三郎 Yatsude Saburō?) **Composition & Arrangement: Kenichiro Ōishi (Project. R) **Artist: Project. R (Hideaki Takatori (高取 ヒデアキ Takatori Hideaki?), Mayumi Gojo (五條 真由美 Gojō Mayumi?), Takayoshi Tanimoto, Sister MAYO, Kenichiro Ōishi) with the Engine Kids23 **Starting with episode 22, the third verse from "Engine Second Rap -TURBO CUSTOM-", Carrigator's verse, was used as the ending theme as a way to promote the movie. It was played again, from episodes 27 to 30, with Birca's verse. It then is resumed, from episode 32, with Gunpherd's verse.24 *"Engine Eco Rap -Recycle Custom-" (炎神エコラップ-Recycle Custom- Enjin Eko Rappu -Risaikuru Kasutamu-?, 23-24, It's a Seminar! Everyone GO-ON) **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama **Composition & Arrangement: Kenichiro Ōishi **Artist: Engine Kids with Project. R (Takayoshi Tanimoto, Sister MAYO, Kenichiro Ōishi) **This version of the ending theme, first used at the end of episode 23 and later used as the ending theme to the It's a Seminar! Everyone GO-ON DVD features the Engine Kids singing and members of Project. R singing back up. As the title suggests, the song discusses ecology and recycling. *"Engine Formation Rap -GekijōBang! Custom-" (炎神フォーメーションラップ-劇場BANG! CUSTOM- Enjin Fōmēshon Rappu -Gekijōban! Kasutamu-?, 25, Movie) **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama **Composition & Arrangement: Kenichiro Ōishi **Artist: Project. R (Takayoshi Tanimoto, Hideaki Takatori, Sister MAYO, Hideyuki Takahashi, Takafumi Iwasaki, YOFFY, Mayumi Gojo, Kenichiro Ōishi) with Engine the Kids **This version of the ending theme, first used at the end of episode 25, is also the ending theme for the movie. *"G3 Princess Rap ~PRETTY LOVE♡Limited~" (G3プリンセス ラップ～PRETTY LOVE♡Limited～ Jī Surī Purinsesu Rappu ~Puriti Rabu Rimiteddo~?, 31) **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama **Composition & Arrangement: Kenichiro Ōishi **Artist: "G3 Princess" (G3プリンセス Jī Surī Purinsesu?, Saki Rōyama Aizawa, Miu Sutō Sugimoto, Kegalesia Oikawa) **This version of the ending theme is used in episode 31 as both an insert song and an ending theme, featuring the G3 Princess idol group (Saki, Miu, and Kegalesia) singing.2526 Included in G3 Princess CD Box set, there will be an arrangement of "G3 Princess Rap ~PRETTY LOVE☆Limited~" for each of the members of G3 Princess as well as their character songs. The G3 Princess Rap ~PRETTY LOVE☆Limited~ mini-album also includes the title song, the character songs, as well as "Engine Sentai Go-onger," "Engine First Rap -Type Normal," and "Engine Eco Rap -RECYCLE CUSTOM-." *"Engine Third Rap -AERO-Dynamic CUSTOM-" (炎神サードラップ-AERO-Dynamic CUSTOM- Enjin Sādo Rappu -Earo-Dainamikku Kasutamu-?, 36-41) **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama & Saburo Yatsude (八手 三郎 Yatsude Saburō?) **Composition & Arrangement: Kenichiro Ōishi (Project.R) **Artist: Project.R (YOFFY, Takafumi Iwasaki (岩崎 貴文 Iwasaki Takafumi?), Hideaki Takatori, Mayumi Gojo, Takayoshi Tanimoto, Sister MAYO, Kenichiro Ōishi) with the Engine Kids23 **Starting with episode 36 to 37, the first verse, Toripter's verse, was used. Then as of episodes 38 and 39, the second verse, Jetras' verse, was used as the ending theme. In episode 40, the third verse, Jum-bowhale's verse, was used. Psychic Lover (サイキックラバー Saikikku Rabā?) is also noted as the artist of the song on the complete song collection.27 *"Engine Final Rap -Type Evolution-" (炎神ファイナルラップ-Type Evolution- Enjin Fainaru Rappu-Taipu Eboryūshon-?, 42-44) **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama & Saburo Yatsude (八手 三郎 Yatsude Saburō?) Composition & Arrangement: Kenichiro Ōishi (Project.R) **Artist: Project.R (Hideyuki Takahashi, Takayoshi Tanimoto, Sister MAYO, Kenichiro Ōishi) with the Engine Kids **Starting with episode 42, the first verse, Kishamoth's verse, was used. In episode 43, it was switched to T-line's verse, the second verse. Then K-line's verse, the third verse, was used in episode 44. It was included on the complete song collection, released on January 14, 2009, which came with a toy Engine Soul that plays the ending theme melody.27 *"G5 Prince Rap ~Bombaye★Limited~" (G5プリンスラップ～BONバイエ★Limited～ Jī Faibu Purinsu Rappu ~Bonbaie★Rimiteddo?, 45) **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama & Saburo Yatsude (八手 三郎 Yatsude Saburō?) **Composition & Arrangement: Kenichiro Ōishi (Project.R) **Artist: G5 Prince (G5プリンス Jī Faibu Purinsu?, Sōsuke Esumi Furuhara, Renn Kōsaka Kataoka, Hant Jō Usui, Gunpei Ishihara Ebisawa, Hiroto Sutō Tokuyama) with Bomper (Akiko Nakagawa) *"Engine Winning Run -Type Formula-" (炎神ウイニングラン-Type Formula- Enjin Uiningu Ran -Taipu Fōmyura-?, 50) **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama & Saburo Yatsude (八手 三郎 Yatsude Saburō?) **Composition & Arrangement: Kenichiro Ōishi (Project.R) **Artist: Project.R (Hideyuki Takahashi, Takayoshi Tanimoto, Sister MAYO, Hideaki Takatori, Mayumi Gojo, YOFFY, Takafumi Iwasaki, IMAJO, Kenichiro Ōishi) with Engine Kids ;Insert theme *"Engine Union! Engine-Oh" (炎神合体! エンジンオー Enjingattai! Enjin'ō?) **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama (マイク スギヤマ Maiku Sugiyama?) **Composition: Megumi Ohashi **Artist: Project. R (Keinichiro Ōishi & Megumi Ohashi) **Inserted into episodes 03, 05, 06, 10 *"BANG! BANG! Go-Onger" (BANG! BANG! ゴーオンジャー Bangu! Bangu! Gōonjā?) **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama (マイク スギヤマ Maiku Sugiyama?) **Composition: Furuya Manabu **Arrangement: TAKKARATTS **Artist: NoB **Inserted into episodes 09, 11, 19, 40 *"Engine Union Engine-Oh G6" (炎神合体エンジンオー G6 Enjingattai Enjin'ō G6?) **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama (マイク スギヤマ Maiku Sugiyama?) **Composition: Asada Nao **Arrangement: Hiroshi Takagi **Artist: MoJo **Inserted into episodes 12, 13 *"Take Off! Go-On Wings" (テイクオフ! ゴーオンウイングス Teikuofu! Gōon'uingusu?) **Lyrics: Maike Sugiyama (マイク スギヤマ Maiku Sugiyama?) **Composition: Megumi Ohashi **Arrangement: Project. R (Keinichiro Ōishi & Megumi Ohashi) **Artist: Project. R (Tanimoto Takayoshi, Mayumi Gojo, Kenichiro Oishi) **Inserted into episodes 17, 20, 48 *"Gaiark Industrial Revolution Declaration" (害悪産業革命宣言 Gaiaku Sangyō Kakumei Sengen?) **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama (マイク スギヤマ Maiku Sugiyama?) **Composition: IMAJO **Arrangement: Akira Hiroshi **Artist: Project. R (IMAJO) **Inserted in episode 31 *"G9! Tune-Up" (G9! チューンナップ G9! Chūn'nappu?) **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama (マイク スギヤマ Maiku Sugiyama?) **Composition: Maeda Katsuki **Arrangement: Takahashi Katsu **Artist: Takayuki Miyauchi **Inserted in episode 45 *"GO! BABABANG! Go-Onger" (GO! BABABANG! ゴーオンジャー Go! Bababangu! Gōonjā?) **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama (マイク スギヤマ Maiku Sugiyama?) **Composition & Arrangement: Suzuki Moriko **Artist: Project.R (Hideyuki Takahashi) **Inserted into episodes 26, 30 *"G12! Checkered Flag" (G12! チェッカーフラッグ G12! Chekkāfuraggu?) **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama (マイク スギヤマ Maiku Sugiyama?) **Composition: Megumi Ohashi **Arrangement: Kenichiro Oishi **Artist: Akira Kushida **Inserted in episode 35 The single of the opening and ending themes comes in two versions, one of which is the limited edition "Engine Soul Set" (炎神ソウルセット Enjin Sōru Setto?) version that includes a limited edition toy Engine Soul that plays the opening theme melody. It is the first Super Sentai theme song single to ever make it onto the Oricon charts' top ten list, reaching #4 on the weekly singles chart by selling 22,000 records in its first week.28 It had started out at #3 on the daily singles chart on its first day of sale, March 19, 2008, peaking at #2 on March 20, 2008. It had remained in the top 20 of the weekly charts for four weeks, and became the #113 top selling single on the Oricon's yearly rankings. As part of a Kodomo no Hi report, the Oricon listed "Engine Sentai Go-onger" as the #1 tokusatsu hero karaoke request, ahead of songs such as AAA DEN-O form's "Climax Jump" for Kamen Rider Den-O and V6's "TAKE ME HIGHER" for Ultraman Tiga.29 A final album was released for Go-onger on March 18, 2009, which included all of the character songs in the series, including versions of "G3 Princess Rap" performed as a group and by each individual member, "Smile×Smile" performed by Rina Aizawa, "Yume no Tsubasa" (夢の翼?, "Dream Wings") performed by Yumi Sugimoto, "Utopia" (桃源郷（ユートピア） Yūtopia?) performed by Nao Oikawa, "G5 Prince Rap", versions of "Kimi to Gyutto♪" (君とギュッと♪?, "Holding You Tight♪") performed by G5 Prince and each of the individual members, "miss you" performed by Hidenori Tokuyama for episode 31, and "Engine Special Rap" (炎神スペシャルラップ Enjin Supesharu Rappu?) by Project.R, featuring "Engine First Rap", "Engine Second Rap", "Engine Third Rap", "Engine Final Rap", and "Engine Winning Run" as a single song Cast *Sōsuke Esumi: *Renn Kōsaka: *Saki Rōyama: *Hant Jō: *Gunpei Ishihara: *Hiroto Sutou: *Miu Sutou: *Kegalesia: **Oikawa also had a cameo appearance in the final episode as , a customer, at Saki's bakery. Voice actors *Speedor: *Bus-on: *Bearrv: *Birca: *Gunpherd: *Carrigator: *Toripter: *Jetras: *Jum-bowhale: *Bomper: *Yogostein, Yogoshimacritein: *Kitaneidas: *Hiramechimedes: *Pollution President Batcheed: Suit actors * Go-On Red, Engine-Oh, Engine-Oh G6, Engine-Oh G9, Engine-Oh G12: * Go-On Blue: * Go-On Yellow: * Go-On Green: * Go-On Black: * Go-On Gold: * Go-On Silver: * Yogostein: * Kitaneidas, GunBir-Oh: * Hiramechimedes, Seiku-Oh, Go-Roader GT: * Yogoshimacritein: * Barbaric Machine Beasts: Stage Shows * Aerial Warriors! The Go-On Wings Appear!! * Go-Onger Stage Show at Red Heroes Tokyo Dome City * Go-Onger Stage Show at Super Hero Nagoya Dome Notes *Go-Onger is very similar to Choujuu Sentai Liveman; particularly with the first three Rangers being Red, Blue, and Yellow and the two that join the team being Green and Black respectively. **It should be noted that there is a bird-themed Red in both teams. **Both teams use some mechs which are a mix of animal & vehicle motifs. *The Engines in Soul form is created by Toei Animation. * "Enjin" (炎神) literally translates as "Flame God." The logo for the series uses the English word "Engine" in the title instead of the romanization of the kanji as "Enjin." * "Go-Onger" (ゴーオンジャー, Gōonjā) is a portmanteau of the Japanese words for "thunderous sound" (轟音, gōon) and "Ranger" (レンジャー, Renjā). It is also related to the English words "go on." *The "Mantan Gun" (マンタンガン, Mantangan) comes from the Japanese phrase for "full tank" (満タン, mantan). * "Bikkuri" (びっくり) means "surprise," making Bikkurium the "element of surprise". * All members role call uses the word 'Kai' (in japanese) at the last word. *This is the 1st season where the name of the show starts with Go-. The second one is Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. *This is the first Sentai Season with two 6th Rangers, the first Sentai team to officially feature a female 6th ranger. *This is the first car-themed Sentai that has an official Sixth Ranger: The Go-On Wings team. Category:Over-Technology Category:Sentai Seasons that start with less than 5 Rangers